Unexpected
by TMItec
Summary: Clarissa Fray and Jace Wayland could not be more different. But when they are put together in tutoring sessions they realize they have more in common than they thought. Will they fall for each other and end up leaning on each other with their problems? Or will their different social classes and family disasters drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Clary's P.O.V

"Jace Heronde is going to be tutoring you" the new counseler announced.

No freaking way. There's no way in hell that weirdo was going to tutor me. He was a mystery to the whole school. All anyone knew about him was that he talked to no one, he didn't go to lunch, he was smart and he was breathtakingly hot. But even if he was hot, he would dismiss any girl at school that would go to him. It was rumored he had many girls outside of school and made them have the most unforgetable nights of their lives. But no one really knew, because like I said, he was a weirdo who didn't talk to anyone. So there was no way he was going to tutor me.

"Thank you so much Ms. Amatis but I don't need tutoring. I'm not failing any of my classes," I replied politely, tryin to convince her.

"Ms. Fray, it is true you're not failing now, but I'm seeing you're very close to failing multiple classes and there's only five months left of school so, you will be tutored by Mr. Herondale period. Nothing you say will change my mind" she said coldly. I looked into her eyes and saw that nothing I did or say would change her mind. Shit! I, Clary Fray was going to be tutored by freaking Jace Herondale. I gave the counseler my famous death glare and walked to the door, but before I could leave I heard:

"Library afterschool Ms. Fray! You better be there!"

As if.

Jace's P.O.V

I walked to lunch thinking only about Clary Fray. She was one of the girls in the popular crowd who would occasionally prank someone for the fun of it. Girls like her made me sick. Superficial and over their heads. Sure, she was hot as hell, but she looked at every guy who came near her as if they were trash. And I was going to have to tutor her. Yaaay mee. I was the opposite of her. At school I didn't talk to anyone because they all seem fake. My only friends at school were Alex and Isabelle, and they were siblings. They were basically family to me too. We usually didn't go to lunch, but this month we decided to give it a try. When I arrived at our small table I told them both about my situation. They laughed so hard, everyone in the cafeteria looked over. You could see the surprise in their faces at seeing us at lunch, and when I looked over at Clary's table I saw them staring at me, whispering and looking at Clary sadly. So, she had told her friends about the tutoring issue. I smirked at her, and earned a glare in return. I found it amusing to mess with her so I though to myself,

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all..."

**Please review guys! And keep reading, this was a short chapter (rough day today), but the others are more full filling! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! (first fanfic)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"Tell me everything tomorrow. I bet he has like a gun somewhere in his room. They told me he is a sort of gangster outside of school," my best friend Simon said.

"Simon don't be an idiot, I bet none of that's' true. But I do want to see his house, just out of curiosity" I said. We were walking to his car since he always gave me a ride home.

"When's this supposed to happen anyway?" asked Simon grabbing his keys.

"Dammit! I forgot! It's right _now,_

" I said as I turned as ran towards the library. As I ran, I remembered lunch. God, had lunch been a disaster. She had told her friends and everyone replied with:

"Take a picture of his abs!"

"Ew, I bet he'll rape you or something"

"Ask him to see his room! I bet he has loads of cash there…"

Talk about immature. But then, he and his friends (he had friends!) came to lunch. To say everyone was shocked is an understatement. I looked at him and he smirked at me. He freaking smirked! I didn't he could change facial expressions. I glared at him and he laughed. Since when did he laugh? Anyway, the whole thing left me nervous about the whole tutoring issue Suddenly, I found myself right outside the library. I sighed, and stepped inside. I looked around and saw no one. Had he forgot? Great. Just great. I turned to leave, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I shrieked, no one touches me in this school. I heard a laugh behind me, and recognized it t be the sexy laugh of Jace. Yeeees, I admit he has a sexy laugh.

"Come on, we've got some studying to do Fray" he said. I turned and was surprised by how close his face was to mine. I saw his eyes widen, but I just took a step back and said:

"Look, I came today only to tell you that afterschool I can't okay? I got other stuff". I said remembering by kickboxing class. I did kickboxing, because recently my dad has been drinking and being really violent so I was scared out of my mind. But I didn't need to explain that to Jace.

"Look Fray, II am not rich daddy's little girl, so I need the money for this. When will the lady prefer her tutoring sessions?" he said in mock politeness. My anger rose, because he knew nothing about me, so why does he call me rich daddy's little girl? If only.

"Cut the crap and meet me at my house at six. I'll text you my address later" I said as I stormed out of the library.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I watched her leave the library. She had gotten really mad, but I still couldn't understand why. I guess, we're just too different. She had her happy rich family and I had to leave with my mother alone. My father had left us when I was five, and since then my mom has been in a weird state. She barely talks or moves around the house. I missed her the way she was before, but I have my dad to blame for that. Anyway, I have to work hard to give her medicine, to buy food for both of us, and to pay for school supplies. Oh, the normal teenage life. And now I had Clary to worry about,\. She seemed different, but I didn't really know her, did I? But as she left, I could not stop thinking about her. She is beautiful, everyone knows that. She has flashing red hair, that reaches her elbows, huge emerald green eyes, that shine when she speaks to you. She had an amazing body, but she was the kind of girl he, Jace, would never hook up with. She was too dramatic and spoiled. He bets they couldn't even have one normal conversation together. Girls like her just didn't get along with boys like me. But then I remembered when she turned and her body was centimeters away from mine, how it felt to be so close to her I could've kissed her. My heart literally stopped at that moment. So I thought, maybe we could get along. I just had to put a little more effort on it than usual, because girls normally fell all over me. But I knew Clary Fray was everything but normal.

Later that day I received Clary's text, which now that I thought about it was weird because I never gave her my number. I arrived at her house a little before six, and saw her running out of her house crying. She didn't see me, so she ran straight into me.

"Hey, hey it's okay. What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her shoulders. She tried to get away from me, but I stayed firm. She then crumpled to the ground, and I knelt next to her. What the hell happened? Clary never cried. She broke her arm once at school, and she refused to cry. So what happened that made her cry? I was suddenly angry at whoever did this. Why? I don't know, I just felt protective of her all of a sudden. I tilted her chin up so she would into my eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, but when she saw my face of concern and sincerity she took her walls down and leaned into my chest. I stroked her hair and held her until she said,

"I'm so sorry, for being like this. It's just…messed up". I looked into her eyes and said,

"Hey nobody's perfect. And it's okay, you can trust me". She looked away and said,

"I barely know you. I don't trust people that easily". I guess I could understand her. I, myself, was a pretty closed person when it came to my feelings and my situations. But right then I decided that I would gain her trust. I would help her through any situation she was going through, because this vulnerable and innocent Clary that took comfort in me was someone I wanted to spend more time with. I took her hand and we stood up.

"Want to go study? It'll take you mind off things. Later on, you'll be able to trust me Fray, but for now I can be your hot tutor" I said smirking at her. She laughed a laughed that filled my soul.

"Okay blondie" she said as she walked to my car. Blondie? Hell no. I would get her for that because Blondie sounds like a Ken Barbie Doll. And I was _not_ going to be Ken for her. I was going to be freaking Leonardo di Caprio. I smiled at the thought and joined her at the car, and thought _Clary Fray's in my car smiling. This day couldn't get better._


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I got into Jace's car and found myself smiling. Jace, who I thought was a weird emo or something like that, was able to comfort me when I was at my worst. And he didn't pressure me to tell him what happened. It was still too painful to even remember it.

*FLASHBACK*

I arrived home and heard my parents shouting at each other. I saw my younger brother **(in my story he's younger!)** Jonathan crouched beneath the stairs shivering. I went to him and asked him,

"What's wrong Jon?" He then turned his head and I saw a clear red mark across his cheek. I gasped, not wanting to believe my father had slapped my baby brother. He was barely eleven! I stood up and as I was about to go confront my parents I heard in a steely voice,

"Clarissa. Come here". All of my bravery and anger from earlier were replaced with fear. I have never heard my father speak like this ever before. I approached our living room fearfully, and saw my mom crying on the floor covering herself with her arms. When she saw me she cried harder, and I was more frightened than before. My father came to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Clarissa, hello my darling. You see, your mother here wants a divorce. And I'm fine with it. And you know the best part? Your mother gets to keep your brother, and I get to keep _you", _he said as he cupped my face with his hand. I backed away thinking _No. I can't possibly live alone with my father, this isn't happening._

"Don't walk away from me Clarissa," he growled. I winced and shouted

"I'm not going with you! EVER!" When I finished he grabbed my shirt and lifted me from the ground, choking me.

"You better not mean that Clarissa. Because then this will happen to you," he said as he kicked my mother's side. I screamed, but that just made him beat her more.

"VALENTINE STOP! I'll go! Just please stop!" I shouted crying. He looked at me and smiled before leaving to the kitchen. My mother left to her room too, and I was left alone crying and thinking to myself, _My father just beat my mother up… and soon that'll be me. _But I preferred that he hit _me _instead of my mother or brother. I looked at the time, and saw it was almost six, that meant Jace would be here soon. Still crying, I ran outside and ran straight into him.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

While I was lost in my thoughts, Jace said to me,

"You really do wander off a lot Fray". I looked at him and he laughed. Giggling because of his sudden laughter I said,

"Why are you laughing?" In between chuckles he said,

"It's just that you're very different outside of school," I thought about it, and I guess he was right. At school I had to be more nonchalant and guarded, while outside I could loosen up a bit.

"Talk for yourself Blondie. I thought you didn't have a voice!" I said smiling at his expression.

"About that Fray, Blondie is not a nickname that would be… adequate for me. Don't you think?" He said examining my reaction. What did he mean it wasn't adequate? He was blonde (therefore the nickname), he had golden eyes and golden skin… he was golden all over. And he wore shirts that fit him perfectly so you could see his muscles…

"No! You are freaking blonde Jace. Therefore, Blondie is perfect". He made a disgusted face, and I concluded in my mind that I wouldn't call him Blondie unless I was teasing him. I looked out the window and saw a familiar street, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Where are we" I asked him. He gave me his beautiful mischievous grin and parked the car.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

We had arrived at my favorite street. It had everything: restaurants, bowling alleys, clubs, and bookstores. And that's where I planned on studying with Clary. It was the perfect place, it wasn't quiet, but no one questions you having books with you. I looked at Clary, and she looked at the bookstore as if trying to figure out a puzzle. She looked inside and in her face you could see that flicker of recognition. She beamed and ran inside. What the hell? I thought girls like her didn't come here…

When I entered I saw her hugging Luke, the owner of the bookstore I heard her say,

"Where have you been? I've missed you!" He looked guilty when she said that, but then he answered,

"Me too kiddo… Jocelyn told me about Valentine…" But he was cut off by Clary, who looked at me and said,

"Later Luke. I've got company". That's when he noticed me and gave me one of his weird smiles.

"Hey Jace, I didn't know you knew Clary".

"I could say the same thing Luke". He laughed and motioned to a table at the back. We sat down and I asked Clary.

"How do you know Luke? He's not exactly from your neighborhood. She smiled as she said,

"He's my mother's best friend, kind of like Simon and me".

"Wait, you two are not dating?" I asked, using the opportunity to know if she was currently dating anyone.

"Me and Simon?" she said, her voice dripping with incredulousness, "Nope, I am completely boyfriend less. What about you?" She asked.

"Um… well… " How could I explain to her that I didn't have a girlfriend, but I wasn't single either? I have _plenty _of girls, but none of them are my girlfriend.

"You know what? Don't bother, I know your current... girl situation." She said giggling a little.

"Um… and you know because…?". Her lip twitched from a side, and she whispered,

"Your reputation talks _waaay _more than you". If I could blush, I would've, but I've learned to control my emotions so much I was able to keep a straight face. Though I guess some emotion was reflected because Clary laughed out loud at me.

"Anyway… what class do you need a tutor for?" I asked, thinking _Hopefully all of them, so I can see her more._

"Actually, none. But I'm barely passing History and math, so we could start with that I guess". That's when I started teaching her some tricks, and giving her tips, and every time she got something right she would smile, and I would just try to make her understand everything so that I could see her smile again. But then we drifted a little bit of topic, and laughing I said,

"Oh I'm horrible at first impressions. Like, I thought Luke was your dad!" She laughed, but her eyes held some sadness in them.

"God, I wish he was my dad. My dad… he's not the best dad in the world" she said with a grim face.

"Well, then that's one thing we have in common. We both have asses for fathers. Though I bet yours is better than mine. I mean, at least he's with you. My dad… he left us when I was very young" I said my voice cracking. Dammit, why did I have to sound so weak? And why was I telling her this? My dad has left a wound inside of me, and ever since then it's been hard to feel loved. While I was burying myself deeper into depressing memories, I felt a warm touch on my arm. I looked down and saw Clary comforting me with her hand. She then grabbed my hand and her eyes were so full of understanding I thought I might just cry right there (obviously I didn't). People usually heard about my dad and gave me pity looks, but this beauty just understood me. We stayed holding hands I don't know how long, but I never wanted it to end.

**Please review! This is my first fanfic, and I really need some advice. How are you liking it? For sizzy fans, I will add some later, but I guess I want Clary and Jace to get to know each other. I just don't believe in love and trust at first sight, you have to actually know the person have some feelings towards them, right? Well you don't have to agree, duh, but please review! Hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's P.O.V.**

He held my hand and we stared at each other for a long time. His eyes were so unguarded and innocent; I wanted to stroke his beautiful hair (like I've been wanting to do every since I met him) to give him comfort. But then, I got distracted with the bowling alley across the street, which was just behind Jace's face.

"Oh my god Jace!" I shrieked standing up smiling. He looked at me a bit regretful, no idea why, and then glanced at the bowling alley.

"Oh right, I forgot it was there," he said as he glanced at me and said curiously, "Do you want to go?"

"Do I want a thousand bucks? Hell yes!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door. I blushed slightly, because apparently there was something inside me that itched to touch him in any way. Ugh, I hate feelings, they're so confusing. We arrived at the alley and quickly picked a place to play.

"Ready to be amazed Fray?" He said to me. I raised an eyebrow, and made a motion as if saying "be my guest". He laughed, and picked up a ball. I watched in awe as he gracefully made a strike. The way he bent over was so damn sexy; I wanted to scream at him for being so perfect. Wait, what? Since when did I think of _Jace Herondale_ as perfect? Was I crushing on him? … Shit.

"Your turn Clary" he said as he chuckled at my expression. I grabbed a ball angrily, but I was very nervous. Really, I've never played bowling in my life. I didn't have a slightest clue of what to do. I tried to somehow roll the ball straight, but it actually landed flatly on the ground and slowly made its way to the side… God, I was bad at this. I heard laughter behind me, and knew Jace was laughing at my attempt to play. I turned and glared at him, but that only made him laugh even more. He came to me, still chuckling, and said,

"Here, let me show you how to do it". That's when he came up behind me and grabbed my hands from behind me, his hands taking its time to travel down my arms. I heard my heart quicken, and I prayed he wouldn't notice.

"You first hold it like this" he whispered in my ear making me shiver a little. He showed me how to grab the ball in front of my chest.

"Then you wing your arm back..." he moved my arm slowly, "and when you're about to throw you bend your legs, your back leg more than the front, you keep your arm straight and you tilt your body slightly to the right" he whispered, his heat warming me in a way I thought I might start sweating. He then backed away, making me breathe normally again and leaving me cold. I took a deep breath, and did as he told me. I actually made a strike! Now that I think about it, it was probably beginners luck. Anyway, right then I squealed and tackled Jace in a hug. He twirled me around before setting me down, and I swear I could see the slightest hint of a blush. I was blushing furiously myself and grinning stupidly, so I backed up a little. He ran a hand through his hair and said,

"Nice one Clary" and smirked at me. At first I thought he meant the strike so I smiled, but then I saw his eyes filled with mischief, and I realize he meant the hug. I blushed and said,

"Oh shut up Blondie". He replied,

"Fray, you call me that again and you'll get punishment".

"Oh yeah? And what would that be Blondie?" I said laughing like crazy. He grinned and said,

"Well now you'll find out".

**Jace's P.O.V.**

She laughed harder and said,

"I don't think so". She started to back away, until she hit a wall. _This is too good_, I thought. I slowly made my way toward her and her laughter started fading away. She bit her lip and I saw her cheeks blush. She looked so cute when did that I wanted to kiss her. He put her arms on either side of her face, caging her, and whispered to her,

"Are you sure about that?" I was so close to her now that I could se her chest rise and fall faster. I try to look into her eyes, but she looked down and escaped, ducking beneath my arm. When she was free she said giggling and backing away,

"Hey, I've got to go it's really late and I have a freaking curfew" at that she rolled her eyes, "but I'll see you tomorrow". She winked at me and left running. I stood there startled by her beauty and by her statement. Curfew? How late was it? I looked at my phone and almost gasped out loud. It was 11 o'clock. We've been together for five hours! I could've sworn it was only like one and a half. I also realized I had a million texts fro Isabelle saying that I had to tell her everything about the tutoring session. I sighed; Isabelle could never get enough gossip, even if she wasn't social _at all._ I left the alley and went to meet Isabelle and Alec a few blocks away from their houses, thinking about how close I had come to kissing Clary Fray.

**Hey guys! Mixed feelings chapter right? I'm going to try updating everyday, but homework can be hard sometimes. Tell me how you're liking it! Hint: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace's P.O.V.**

When I arrived at out meeting spot, I saw Isabelle talking excitedly to Alec. When she saw me she ran to me and said,

"Okay, tell me everything" She was wide eyed and she looked like a little kid waiting for her present in Christmas.

"It was nothing interesting really, just boring studying," I lied. She crossed her arms and looked at me with fierce eyes.

"Yeah right. Tell us the truth, cause even if it doesn't look like it, Alec wants to know too". I raised an eyebrow at Alec, and he shrugged.

"Dude, I'm sorry but everyone knows she's a hot bitch. I wanted to know if you could get to her," he said.

"She's not a bitch," I snapped, instantly defending Clary. They both raised their eyebrows, and looked at each other. This made me a little nervous, but I just ignored it. After a while Isabelle laughed and shouted,

"FINALLY! JACE WAYLAND HAS A CRUSH!" At that I quickly put my hand on her mouth before she could shout anything else.

"I am _not_ crushing on Clary," I said firmly, but I didn't even believe myself.

"Oh, so you don't mind that Sebastian might've told me he was going to ask her out tomorrow…?" he said itching to see my reaction. Well, if he wanted a burst of anger out of me, he got it.

"WHAT?" I shouted. _Okay Jace, keep yourself together_. I calmed down and said,

"Look, I do care, you got me. But… she's the first girl who doesn't come easily to me!". Both Lightwood siblings smiled widely, and Alec said,

"Well Jace, nothing worth it is easy. And, by the way, Sebastian didn't really tell _me_, because we all know how antisocial I am, but I heard him say so to that Simon dude". Then he seemed to remember something and said,

"Oh I forgot! He wasn't just going to ask her out… you do know about the dance on Saturday right? Well, he was going to ask her as his date". I grabbed my head, as if trying to keep my head together. This wasn't good at all.

"But guys… I don't do dances," I said miserably. They both looked at me with expressions of "we know". But then Isabelle said,

"Well you don't do relationships either, and we don't go to lunch either… so I guess it's a year of new things". That's when Alec laughed and shouted,

"YES! _We_ are _finally_ going to a dance".

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Let's just say my brain was a mess. I was mixed into thinking about how much Jace is amazing and hot and strong… but I was also thinking and reliving the moment when he was about to kiss me…. And reliving the moment when he told me about his father, how vulnerable he had been, and how much trust he had put in me…. But then, I was also thinking about what awaited me at home. And that was freaking scary. I silently Jace was with me. With his attitude of 'I float above the world' he could easily face this. But he was _not_ with me… I was alone. I took a deep breath as I turned, and saw my house in the distance. Since I didn't take my car, I had to walk/run home. Outside my house, I could hear nothing from inside. And you could always hear something when you were outside my house, either shouts or laughter, but you could hear something. But it was eerily quiet. I suddenly remembered what Luke used to say, It's always calm before a storm. Shivering with nervousness and fear I reached to open the door, but I heard suddenly,

"Clary! Wait!". I turned with a smile and saw Simon running towards me.

"Hey Si, what's up?". Thank God, he was here. He was going to save me some time before the huge dilemma. I saw he was panting, so he said between breaths,

"So… do you know what day is tomorrow?" I pretended to think hard about it, but of course I knew that tomorrow was…

"Your Birthday!" I squealed, "How could I not know Simon?" I asked with mock offense. He laughed and said the only thing that could've made me happier than anything,

"Well, don't worry I already called your house and talked to Darth Vader…" he means my dad, "and he allowed you to stay over at my house, because… today's my party!" he said excitedly. _Oh Simon, you don't know how much you saved me today, _I thought. Then, returning to our conversation, I asked,

"Why today?"

"Well, because I want everyone to congratulate me the minute the clock strikes twelve" He said smiling. I laughed so hard, I started getting out of breath. Only Simon could've thought of something like that.

"Well let's go then! Who's going to be there?" I asked in between chuckles.

"The whole freaking school and many other friends of ours, cause Magnus got the word out" He said, practically glowing. I started laughing like a maniac again, and wondered foolishly if Jace would be there, but I knew about his antisocial life, so my hopes were slim… But my thoughts were interrupted by someone yanking my arm and practically dragging me to the red Audi.

"Oh, and Clary?" Simon asked when we were already seated in his car.

"What?" I asked pretty confused and expecting… well, bad news.

"There will be someone there that wants to talk to you… if you know what I mean" he sad with a smirk. I actually _didn't _know what he meant, but I remembered the last time he said that was the day my ex boyfriend made the move to kiss me. So this meant…

"Wait, someone's going to ask me out?" I asked praying I was wrong. The only person I wanted to ask me out was Jace, but I knew he wasn't referring to him.

"Wait and see" Simon whispered as we arrived at the party exactly five minutes before twelve.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

As we were heading home, Alec got a text. Isabelle and I tried to peek at it, but he said,

"Guys, this is from Magnus". I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but I was glad that Alec had finally come out. You see, he's gay. His boyfriend is this guy named Magnus that's in Clary group of popular friends, and he's glitter all over and wears only bright colors. He looks like a walking rainbow.

"Oh Jace, you'll love me for this" Alec said smiling at me. I looked over his shoulder and read:

Simon Lewis' place, arrive a little before twelve.

We're having the party of the year, everyone will be there.

You HAVE to come! You can bring your two little weird friends if you like.

Can't wait to see you ;)

"Are we really going?" I asked whining.

"You should be thanking me! Clary will be there, you can find out if she's going to the dance with Verlac, and Isabelle can finally talk to—" Alec said before being cut off by an angry Isabelle.

"Shut up Alec! He doesn't know yet!" Isabelle shouted. She then turned to me and said,

"I also have an 'never gonna happen' crush. It's Clary's best friend Simon… but you tell a soul and I'll make your life a living hell," Isabelle warned. I laughed and said,

"Well guys it seems like we're becoming social. Let's go win some hearts at this party…" I said smirking at both of them.

"Oh shut up!" They said in unison as I laughed my head off.

**Hey guys! How what do you think will happen at the party? I'm already thinking it's going to shock all of you, but still tell me what you think. Are you liking it so far? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's P.O.V.**

In the time it took us to park the car and walk to the door it was already 11:59. We entered and heard shouts counting down,

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!" I looked at Simon and he was smiling like an idiot. Laughing I joined in,

"5! 4! 3! 2… HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY SIMON!" I gave him a huge bear hug before my friends told me it was their turn. I had to admit, Magnus had done a fantastic job with the decorations. There were florescent lights all around the dance floor, which was in Simon living room. He had moved all the furniture away, and there were millions of beer cups all round the house. There was cake, chips… it was amazing.

"Magnus! How did you do all this?" I asked stunned. He smiled and made a circling motion with his hands as he said,

"Magic…" I laughed as I shoved him playfully. I heard Simon come from behind us and ask,

"Magnus, did you invite your freak boyfriend?" I glared at Simon, but Magnus just laughed.

"Oh Simon, if you got to know him I'm sure you'd like him. Plus, he's hot/ Right Clary?" He asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Well, yeah duh" I said 'cause Alec _was_ hot. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes, it gave him a hot look. Magnus laughed at me and said,

"And to answer your question, I did invite him and his friends". At that my heart started beating a thousand times faster. Jace was actually coming. Oh God… Then I saw Simon giving me a weird look and was about to ask what was so amusing when I heard behind me,

"Hey guys! Congratulations Lewis, mind if I steal Clary for a little while?" He asked giving him a smirk, and then looking at me with a smile.

"Sure, she's all yours" Simon said, and I wanted to punch him in the face. I was no one's and I could speak for myself, thank you very much. But as I was about to snap at Simon, Sebastian pulled my arm and took me away.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the party just in time to see Sebastian pulling Clary away and she giving Simon an angry look. It took all I had not to go straight to them, but I managed to follow Alec to where Magnus and Alec were standing. Before we arrived though, I distanced myself a little to avoid seeing Magnus and Alec's make-out session, and saw Simon do the same. When he saw me his expression became angry and he stormed his way to me.

"Look Wayland, I know you're now going to be tutoring Clary. If you try anything on her, or you hurt her… I'll be honest with you. I will not be your friend, I'll be bad freaking news. Are we clear?" He said with a stare so deadly I believed him. But my face showed no change in expression as I said,

"Chill dude, I'm just her tutor. Shouldn't you be giving this speech to Verlac over there?" I said motioning to where he and Clary were talking. He looked their way and said,

"I know his moves, I can easily fend him off if anything happens. But I don't know you, so no, this 'speech' is for you" He said, his eyes full of warning. I put my hands up as if in surrender, and heard Isabelle stand beside me. Simon just gave us a weird look, as if saying 'who get's these losers?', and walked off. I looked at Isabelle and saw that her eyes had turned a bit sad.

"Hey, he's not worth it okay?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh I know. But you can't help who you fall for". _Damn right sis_, I thought thinking about Clary. I looked at her and saw she was already staring at me. She quickly looked away, but even at this distance I could see the blush that had slipped to her cheeks. I smiled seeing she was alone and walked over to her.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I mentally cursed myself when Jace caught me staring at him. Now he was walking towards me, and the butterflies in my stomach were driving me crazy. No, not butterflies. They were freaking killing bees. Sebastian, my former crush, had just asked me to the dance, and the second I said yes I realized I really wished I were going with Jace instead. But it was so stupid, because he didn't even go to dances. And with Sebastian, I didn't feel like this when he spoke to me. When he touched my hand earlier, I just felt sweat and roughness. With Jace? My skin was like freaking gasoline and his touch created fire.

"So Fray, why aren't you on the dance floor with your girlfriends?" Jace asked as he came to stand in front of me. I looked over and saw that he was right, every single one of my friends was dancing.

"I was busy" I said with a smirk.

"With Verlac? You guys a couple now?" he said with a bitter tone. Was he jealous?

"No" I said and relief filled his eyes.

"But you're right, I'm gonna go dance now" I said with a playful tone and giggled. He followed me, and soon we were dancing together. Believe me, if I hadn't drank that beer earlier, there was no way I'd be doing this. I wasn't drunk, but the nervousness did lessen with that drink. The song ended too soon, and a slow song started playing. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped them around his neck. We were surrounded by couples dancing, but I could see everyone staring at us. Their looks basically said, _why the hell are you dancing with him?_ My friends were eyeing me curiously… _Oh well I'll handle them later_, I thought as I swayed with Jace. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me shiver,

"You look stunning, Clary". I smiled, but before I could answer, Simon ran to us with a panicked look.

"Clary… your dad's… here… get out… of here!" he said between breaths as Jace and I broke apart.

"What? What is he doing here? I thought I was staying here?" I asked panicking.

"He told me he had regretted his decision and he wanted you to go home…. But Clary… he was really drunk" I looked at Jace and he was looking at me with pure concern. I saw my father behind him, and by the look on his face, I knew he was planning something.

"Guys, he's planning something," I said, practically shaking. Suddenly, the lights went out, and everyone at the party screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Guys, time to get your ladies!" someone shouted and everyone cheered. But of course I didn't, because I recognized that voice. That was the voice Valentine used when he wanted to retell his teenager days. Jace grabbed my hand, and I almost smiled. Then someone pulled my waist, put a hand on my mouth and dragged me outside. I saw my dad's Volvo and something shiny in his pocket before everything went black.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry guys, had to! What do you think will happen? Will Valentine talk her home… or not? Will Simon and Jace become friends? AAAHHH intense. BTW no school today (rain's been horrible) so I may be updating really soon! REVIEW! It really helps! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, you make me want to keep writing! Anyway… REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace's P.O.V.**

"CLARY!" I shouted.

"Dude! That was my ear right there!" yelped Simon.

"Okay birthday boy, let's go to the light shall we?" I said dragging him to a space where you could actually see your hand in front of your face. Then someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Why are you so paranoid? The light _will _come back on you know" Isabelle said matter-of-factly and a bit annoyed.

"We don't have time for this!" Simon whispered harshly in my ear.

"Shut up" I snapped and then turned to Isabelle, "Look, Clary was taken and right now we're going to go look for her. I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay, but I'm coming too," Isabelle said firmly.

"No way, you don't even know her!" Simon exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm going as backup, it won't hurt and you know it" she said eyeing Simon. That's when Alec decided to show up.

"You're going where?" He asked accusingly at Isabelle while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nowhere! Jace and I are going to go look for Clary and Isabelle is staying here," Simon said looking directly into Isabelle's eyes, as if he could plant that idea in her mind.

"Noooo, I'm coming with" she replied stubbornly.

"Actually, I agree with the nerd, Izzy you're staying" I said annoyed at my almost-sister. Alec then look at us with a defeated look and said,

"Jace, you and I well know that Isabelle is not backing out, and since there's no way I'm letting my two reckless siblings go alone, I'm coming too".

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend to come too?" Simon said sarcastically. Then Alec motioned Magnus over, and so it seemed, it was my group of friends and Simon who were going to go looking for Clary.

"Dude, it was a joke!" Simon said exasperated widening his eyes in disbelief. Then he looked at us as if trying to figure out if we were serious about going. He then cursed, turned his back on us, started walking, turned his head again and asked with a hurried tone, "Well, you coming losers?" We all rolled our eyes and followed him out. And all the while the only thought on my mind was _Where the hell are you, Clary?_

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the passenger side of a car. Dazed, I tried to remember how I ended up here. That's when everything came back to me, and I frantically looked at the driver.

"I see you're up" He slurred. Oh my god. He was beyond drunk, and he was _driving_. _He's insane_. I had to get out of there before he killed us both.

"Dad, you have to stop the car," I said quietly, not wanting to get him too distracted so he could run into a tree.

"And why would I do that? We still have a long way to go" he replied with a silly smile. That's when I realized we were in a freeway, and there were no other cars. Was he planning on leaving the city?

"Valentine, stop the car _now"_ I said louder and firmer. He looked at me with an amused smile and said,

"Oh Clarissa, I'm not stopping. And if you continue with this attitude, what awaits you will be much worse". I swallowed hard and thought about how I was going to get out. I remembered faintly watching a movie where people jumped out of cars constantly. My dad wasn't going too fast, I could make it…. Right? Well getting severely bruised and maybe break something was better than the alternative… I breathed deeply, gathering all my courage, and in one swift motion I opened the car door and jumped out. If you ever wondered what jumping out of a car felt like, I'm telling you not pleasant. I landed sideways, earning probably a million bruises on my shoulder and arm. I rolled into the grass and turned to see what Valentine was going to do. He looked back at me surprised and smiled mischievously, so I thought I was done for. But then I realized he was about to crash straight into another car, and he realized it too, so he took a sharp turn and ended up crashing into a tree. The whole time I couldn't believe my luck. But what surprised me was that I didn't want him to die. I still had hope he could return to the person he was before…. And then I heard a furious voice, full of malice, shout,

"Clarissa! I'm coming back, I can't get rid of that easily!" and then a deep, evil laugh hurt my ears. I ran and ran as far as I could from there, not wanting my dad to get out and get me again, until my knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

We were walking down the street, looking for Valentine's car. By now, everyone was getting impatient and tired, but Simon and me were getting more desperate by the minute. The more time we took looking for her, the more time she was alone with her father.

"Guys I really think we should just call the police" Isabelle said. We all looked at her incredulously. Did she not understand that the police were useless? You went to them for help, but in the end they believed the adults.

"Oh Isabelle… Well, in the mean time, why don't you tell us about you and Clary?" Magnus asked Simon with an interested tone.

"Me and Clary? We've been best friends since forever. I knew her dad when he was a normal person. He was anyone's version of a perfect father. Anyway, we met Kaelie, Aline, Sebastian and the others in like, 6th grade. What about you guys?" He replied. When he talked about he and Clary he had a soft smile on his face. The nerd really did care about Clary. I tried my best to ignore the twist in my stomach as I realized that. The twist was without a doubt, my jealousy kicking in. Dammit.

"Well, Alec and Isabelle are siblings. They met Jace at a antisocial convention and me and Alec met at gay camp" Magnus said seriously. Then we all burst out laughing. Well, everyone but Izzy.

"That is _soooo_ not what happened. Well, not most of it. Alec is really my brother, we met Jace in 8th grade I think, when he became our neighbor. And Magnus and Alec have know each other since kinder garden, but became more than just friends after being lab partners." Isabelle said and the corners of her lips twitched up.

"Hmm… I think I like the other version better" Simon said, faking a "thoughtful" tone. We all laughed at that, and kept looking. As we walked I saw Simon constantly glancing at Isabelle when she wasn't looking. Isabelle was going to be talking like a girl every night if she realizes he likes her. I said to myself that I would later return to the nerd the speech he gave to me about girls we cared for. Then Isabelle screamed and started running full speed. I looked at the others questioningly, and it was obvious no one knew what _that _had been about. So, rationally, we all ran after her.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"CLARY! Come on Clary please open your eyes" a girl's voice said. I didn't recognize the voice, but I could tell it was concerned. I opened my eyes slowly and almost gasped out loud. What was Isabelle Lightwood doing here?

"Um… hi?" I said awkwardly. I had no idea why Isabelle, who I didn't even knew, was concerned about me. Then I remembered everything, and realized that anyone in their right mind would be concerned. But why _she_ was concerned was still the question.

"God, Clary you scared the hell out of me" Simon's voice said behind me.

"Simon?" I asked turned around, "Simon!" I said, relief flooding through me. I gave him a huge hug and started crying on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, we can talk about it later" He said as I pulled away. I smiled, and looked around me. My eyes widened so much, I was afraid they'd fall out. Alec, Magnus and _Jace_ were all here. The look in Jace's eyes was so full of concern, relief and happiness that I wanted to go hug him too. I smiled at him, and earned his real smile in return. Gosh I loved that smile. I then mentally slapped myself thinking about how easily Jace distracted me.

"Hey guys, um, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked all of them except Simon.

"Well, Jace was _very_ insistent on coming, making _Isabelle_ want to come, making _Alec_ want to come, making _me_ want to come" Magnus said matter-of-factly. I laughed out loud and checked the time.

"Simon, I'm staying at your house tonight right? I don't want to wake Luke up so late" I asked hopingly. But as Simon was about to reply, Isabelle said,

"No way. You're coming to my house. You, Clary, are in huge need of a girl sleepover" Isabelle said with a smile. I'll admit, I really didn't want to go. But she was being really nice, and it was true. I did need to talk to a girl cause there's just things Simon can't understand… for example, Jace.

"Oh thanks Isabelle!" I said with a smile. She pulled me to my feet, Simon went to his house, Magnus and Alec went (maybe to a date?) and Jace left to his house. But before he left he gave me a delicious hug and whispered in my ear,

"I'm so glad you're okay, and just so you know, I'm here if you need anything". I had smiled at him and he had smirked whispering again in my ear,

"Even if what you need is a little distraction…" I had shoved him, blushing, while he laughed and walked away.

"Hmm… I see we'll be talking about more than just random kidnaps…" Isabelle said when we were alone and I had laughed so hard, my stomach hurt.

"Oh, and you can call me Izzy" she said as I put my arm around her and walked into her house. I smiled and thought about how she was being a much better friend than the ones I had since forever and I had just met her. It seemed my life was somehow getting better, while getting worse at the same time.

**Izzy and Clary bonding time! Sorry this chapter took more than usual to write, but there was lots to write about in this chapter! And just so you know, the dance is the next day and I am thinking about some Sebastian jelousy (thank you guest!) Anyway write any ideas you have in REVIEWS! are you liking it? BTW sizzy is cominggg :O anyway REVIEW! I want to know what you think. I think I might be updating soon... :D REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Isabelle's—no, Izzy's— house was huge. It was the house I always imagined having when I grew up. It was marble white, with antique and modern paintings all over the walls. If you looked up you saw a huge, sparkling chandelier in the ceiling. The kitchen looked so modern and sophisticated, that I wouldn't be surprised if it suddenly started cooking by itself. My mouth was hanging open, quite widely may I add, and I heard Izzy laugh beside me.

"Gosh Clary, it's just a house, not an art museum" she said as she dragged me to the stairs.

"You sure 'bout that Izzy?" I asked, again looking at all the amazing paintings that lined the walls.

"Not really, but come on! I really want you to see my room" she said as she gave me a quick side smile before running up the stairs. I followed her, and when I opened the door to her room, my eyes fell out in amazement.

**Isabelle's P.O.V.**

As I led Clary up to my room, I once again wondered why the heck I invited someone I barely knew to stay over. But surprisingly, I realized I'd had plenty. Firstly, the girl looked like she needed some girl talk to distract herself and to let her emotions all out. Secondly, I didn't have any girl friends myself. When we arrived at school the first day, Alec and I agreed we would stick to each other. Because usually, when people met us, they thought we were arrogant, sassy and over our heads. That's what always happened, except one year that some people became our "friends" because of our money. Since then we've only liked Jace, and he seemed to like us too. Then Magnus happened… anyway I wanted to meet Clary because Jace liked her (first girl ever he likes) so she can't be that bad. Plus, Jace needed my approval before dating anyone. That's what sisters are for. A gasp sent me back to the real world, and I turned to the sight of a very astonished Clary. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open, and her head couldn't seem to decide which way to look. I laughed, hard, at her expression. I guess my room was impressive, even though no girl had ever seen it.

"Izzy… your room is incredible" Clary said looking at me with a smile. Then she laughed and said,

"I guess I expected One Direction posters and a zebra carpet, like all my other friends". I laughed, thinking how _unlike_ her friends I was. My room had red wallpaper, with a black wood bed, photos framed all around the room and in the walls, a white fur carpet, white bed covers, a plasma TV and of course, my cat Church. I sat down in my carpet and leaned on my bed.

"So… what's going on between you and Jace?" I asked Clary, glancing at her sideways. She immediately blushed and tried to hide it by turning around. She scratched the back of her neck, sat down in front of me and said,

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you could tell me that".

"Honey, I know about Jace and how he feels, but I don't know anything about how you feel" I said after laughing. She buried her head in her hands trying to hide the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Oh gosh Izzy I don't even know. One day he's this moron I can't imagine talking with—yes, stupid, ignorant me, but that's what I thought. Then I met him and he took annoying to a whole new level. And yet he managed to surprise me by comforting me when I needed it most and when I was at my weakest self," she said while making many motions with her hands to explain.

"Yeah, Jace has a very…" I let the sentence hang as I tried to grasp the word I wanted to use to describe Jace.

"Weird? Bipolar? Easy going?" Clary asked while laughing.

"No, he has a very… unexpected personality. Don't you think?".

"Hell yes. I didn't even finish telling you about him. So he's all sweet and comforting, right? Next minute he's making me laugh so hard, people stared at me, and then he becomes all sexy, taunting, gorgeous and just…" But right then she grabbed a pillow, buried her head in and screamed into it. I laughed and she started laughing with me. After our laugh attack ended I stated the obvious,

"So you really do like him". She grinned foolishly and said,

"I don't know… I guess? I've just never felt this way before. I've liked other guys but it's usually pretty clear to me and they usually flirt with me _a lot_ for me to notice them and consider liking them. This? This came out of nowhere" she said raising her voice at the end.

"Then you are falling for him darling. But don't worry Jace fell for you since the day he saw you. You were the first girl he ever really noticed". When I said this her whole face lit up and I knew that these two would be unbreakable if any of them _ever_ decided to make a move.

"Well… would you like to know a secret?" I asked whispering.

"Do I want to meet Ian Somerhalder? Yes!" she exclaimed getting to her knees and bouncing up and down. I smiled a smile I didn't even knew existed, 'cause I haven't used it ever. Talking to a girl felt so different… but in a good way. I guess I missed the gossip and the excited talks only girls can have. I silently wished that I could hang out with Clary more often after this. To answer some of my earlier reasons for inviting her, I said to myself that if anyone was ideal for Jace, it was Clary. Definitely approved. Then I leaned in and whispered the only thing no other girl knew,

"Um… I like your… your friend Simon".

**Clary's P.O.V**

No freaking way. This was too good. Izzy liked Simon? Jace liked me? Just perfect. We could even double date! Oh gosh, I'm getting ahead of myself. But going back to Izzy, I thought it was amazing she liked him. He was a great guy, and Isabelle was gorgeous and extremely cool. I could even say she could become my best girl friend, but again I would be getting ahead of myself.

"That's great Izzy! He's an amazing guy, he's my best guy friend," I told her while she smiled shyly. Then she grabbed her knees and said,

"But he barely knows me… hell I barely even know _him_! It would never work, would it?" She looked at me hopefully and I answered immediately,

"Of course it can happen! Don't be stupid! You're beautiful and when Si gets to know you it won't be too long until he falls for you. And since we're going to hang out, Simon is forced to meet you" I said, looking at how she would react at saying I still wanted to hang out with her.

"Really? Thank you!" She said while tackling me in a hug. Then she sat beside me and we talked for a good 2 hours. Then she switched into a topic that had been bugging me ever since I met Jace.

"So… how will your friends react to you hanging out with us?" I had thought about it before, and I had come to conclude that most of them would accept and I could get them to like each other. But Kaelie… she worried me. She might get jealous and start a huge problem, or decide to make them her new joke, or anything she might come up with. I just hoped she was enough of a friend to let them in okay, or maybe just tolerate them.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll like you" I said casually, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Um, Clary? I just want to let you know that we won't sit with you guys at lunch or anything. We don't really trust them" she replied.

"Oh… well maybe later you will. You really never know what'll happen" I said winking at her, earning a smack with a pillow in my face. That leaded us into a very violent, yet fun, pillow fight in which we ended up laughing on the floor exhausted. We got ready to go to sleep and just before I lost consciousness Izzy said,

"Goodnight Clary. I'm really glad you came". _I'm really glad I came too_, I thought and drifted to sleep.

**Hey guys! I know it's just Isabelle and Clary but it's important that they're friends! Get ready for the dance! I'll give you a peek, Clary is going to the dance with Sebastian? Why?! To play hard to get? To say she isn't interested? AH! Clace in next chapter and a start of Sizzy! REVIEW! REVIEW! It really helps to get advice and feedback. I want to know what you guys think. Do you have any ideas of what's going to happen? REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day to a wide ceiling and an amazing room. I also woke up to find Isabelle sprawled in her sleeping bag drooling, which almost made me laugh. I didn't though, because I didn't want to wake her up. But I so needed a picture of that moment, so I grabbed my phone, and saw on the locked screen a text from Sebastian:

Hey Clare ready 4 the dance 2night?

Ugh. Waking up to one of Sebastian's texts? Not one of my favorite things. And the nickname he gave me makes me want to change my name. I know Sebastian is right for me, he's hot, he's in my crowd… it would mean normal for me. But there is someone else I would much rather go to the dance with. But anyway I replied with a simple 'excited' lie. I began making a small list in my head about the pros of going to the dance with Sebastian, that included he got along with my friends, I knew he liked me, and basically, with him my life would go normally. A small part of me wanted that, just having a normal caring boyfriend who loved me so that I could get through the stuff going on with my dad. Suddenly, my phone beeped, and it brought me back from my thoughts. It read:

Hey Fray I'm outside, I wanna talk to u.

My heart literally jumped out of my chest, because there was no one else I would've rather gotten a text from, and what it said made my stomach flip.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I waited outside Isabelle's house with my hands in my pockets. I was beyond nervous… about a girl! I wanted to talk to Clary to see if she was okay. That was some crazy night she had. Just then the door opened, and out came a feminine figure, hair flaming red swaying when she walked, and big green eyes that could melt mine.

"Hey Jace! What's up?" she asked quite happily. I tilted my head and looked at her suspiciously, but she was truly happy, not faking it. How she could be happy after last night? I'll never know.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, after the whole dad fiasco". At that she actually laughed at me and said,

"Aw, that's so sweet. But I'm fine really, I just need to distract myself from my problems right now". Then she started walking down the street, and I just stood where I was like an idiot.

"Aren't you coming?" And again, I acted like an idiot just changing my weight from foot to foot, not moving from my place (I don't know why I did that. She makes me do things I don't normally do). I thought she was just going to leave after that and I was going to miss my chance because of my stupidity, but she just rolled her eyes while smiling and walked over to me. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. As soon as my hand touched hers I felt a tingle go through me from my hand to the rest of my body. I was only concient of her touch, and how I never wanted to let go. But as soon as I started walking steadily beside her she let go of my hand, leaving my whole body electrified and my hand itching to grab hers. I asked her something to try and hide what had just happened to me,

"So… where are we going?".

"Well, first I'm getting ice cream. Want some?" I actually did want ice cream, I'd always been the guy who ate like a child. We arrived to an ice cream cart, and we both ordered our ice creams. Well actually, she ordered while I just stared at her. I know, creepy. But I couldn't stop looking at her, she was so beautiful and strong, and I wanted to be by her side whenever she needed someone.

"You know, you aren't what I thought you'd be before I met you" Clary said to me while licking her chocolate ice cream. Since when was eating ice cream so sexy?

"Well, you aren't either Fray". At that she put her free hand on her hip and said,

"Oh yeah? How did you think I'd be?" This time while she was eating her ice cream, she got some of it on the tip of her nose. I stepped close to her, too close for friendship terms, and slowly cupped her face with my hand while taking the smidge away.

"Not as dirty, for starters". I said as my hand left her face. At that she blushed, which somehow looked good on her. I left my ice cream cup on a bench nearby and asked,

"What about you? How did you think I was going to be?". She leaned sideways into a wall and threw her ice cream cone away in a trash can behind her.

"The truth is I thought you were kind of an emo…" I laughed so hard, she looked at me with wide eyes. Then she started laughing with me, and her laughter was so beautiful I didn't want her to stop.

"You surprised me right there. I so don't consider myself as an emo. I like to think I radiate light" I said in a joking tone.

"Actually, if I were to paint you, you would radiate light. You are so…" She stopped talking to try and grasp the right word to use.

"… golden" she finally said. I smirked at her and earned a laugh in return.

"Hey, don't think my life is all rainbows and butterflies Fray" I said turning serious. Because even though I looked golden, I didn't have a golden life. I don't know why I wanted to tell her that, but I wanted to let her know I understand. I sat down on the bench as she said,

"Oh I know that. I think no one's life is rainbows and butterflies, though some lives don't suck as hard". She then sat down beside me expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I guess you could say that. Not everyone is abandoned by their father and have to take her of a sick mother who barely speaks anymore" I said looking down. It gave me such pain to even talk about it, it was so hard to remember and actually acknowledge it. I started to sink deep into my own agony, but then I felt something touch my hand and looked sideways to see Clary's green eyes full of understanding and pain, and her hand touching mine. I turned my thoughts to her, to her beauty and to the memory of her laughter, and I felt myself rising to the surface, and out of my misery. She then leaned her head in my shoulder without letting go of my hand, and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Jace" And unlike other people, her voice wasn't full of pity and sadness. Her voice was filled with genuine concern and understanding. I don't know if what I started feeling at that moment was love, but I knew I wanted to be with her. I wanted to hear her laughter and be the reason for her smile, I want to give her comfort when she needs it and I want to wake up everyday next to her.

**Hey guyss! I know it's been a while since I last wrote, but life's busy! I want Clace to come slow, because I truly believe in the saying "all good things to those who wait". Please REVIEW! I need feedback and your thoughts so I can be better! I'm loving your ideas and I think I'll use them. REVIEW!**


End file.
